Everywhere: Chapter 12
Chapter 12: Allies I wake up before dawn so I can get a head start. As I pack my cot away I take a moment to look at the sunrise. It's beautiful, full of oranges, purples, pinks, and yellows. Like an artist's painting. The colors are everywhere. I sigh a little sigh and climb out of the tree. It's already starting to get hot. The first thing I must do is find a water source before my water supply runs out. I walk away from the Cornucopia and head deeper into the jungle. I hunt along the way and soon have a sort of colorful bird roasting over a fire. I've made a little tent around it, so the smoke doesn't rise up and broadcast my postion to the Careers. Once its done cooking I move on, eating as I walk. I'm careful to put the bird's feathers in my backpack just in case, someone could follow me. I don't know what I'm walking to. Just trying to get away from the Careers. I head again to the end of the jungle. It's really humid and hot and I wish I could find a water source soon. I suddenly hear a snap of a branch. I don't look back as I steathily climb a tree to see who it is...Only to find it's Lily from Four. She is looking up at me from the ground. I stiffen with fear. She is part of the Career pack and they would be coming any moment to kill me. I remained still until she whispered up, "Hey! Get down from there! I was just trying to help!" I was very confused. A career helping me? I didn't trust her one bit. I whispered down, "Well, I'm not coming down!" She looked hurt and said, "Well, I was just trying to be your ally, but I guess not." She started to walk away. Now I was really confused. "Wait!" I say, "Why?" She looks from me to the trees. "Because, I need an ally other than the Careers. If you are my ally, we can take down the Careers!" She says. I think about it. Not a bad idea. Only problem is, can I trust her not to tell the Careers? I decide if I don't accept, she'll probably just tell the Careers where I am. If I do accept, then I get an ally and a supply of food. I smile sweetly and say, "Alright, but on one condition. You bring me food and water from their stock pile." She looks nervous as she says, "Alright. I will." I smile at myself, I have a new ally. Lily insisted on going back to the Careers to make sure they didn't suspect anything. I understood, I didn't need her right now. I set out to at least find a water source if Lily failed. I was really thirsty, since I had used up all my water the day before. By sunset, I still didn't have any water and I was dying. My tounge felt like sandpaper on the roof of my mouth. I finally just put my cot up in a tree and try to fall asleep. No luck. I am gonna be awake until I find water. I sigh and figure I could try to find some water at night. The Careers won't hear me. I quickly and quietly pack my things and head out. I am but two steps away from my hiding spot when I hear a laugh. Low and menacing. My heart starts to race, but I don't know where its coming from. Then I see a light up ahead. I carefully make my way to the light and there's the female from Ten, and towering over her is Brawn. The rest of the Careers are behind him and watching intently. Even Lily is watching with an eager face. Brawn is holding a curved knife in his hand and the female is whimpering quietly. "Please, no no. I'll do anything you want. Anything. Anything." She says. Brawn cocks a big smirk. "Anything?" He asks. She nods so furiously I think her head will come off. His eyes go to slits and he says, "Okay. Here's what I want you to do. You ready?" She nods again. Then he whispers, "I want you to die." With that he shoves the knife in her stomach. She doubles over and lays still. The Careers are laughing furiously. I look away at the horror I've just seen. They walk away into the night, but a hovercraft nor a cannon sounds. I cautiously move toward her. She still has the knife in her back. She looks at me and motions for me to put my ear to her lips. I warily do and she whispers, "Please kill them. Please. Take the knife." Then I hear the canon sound and her eyes turn milky. I feel like curling up and dying. What did this girl ever do? What did she do? She didn't deserve to die. I swore right then and there that I would honor her plea. I would kill every last one of them. Beginning with Turk. I slowly took the knife out and put it into my belt. I could clean it off later. I disappear as the hovercraft comes down. I feel a fire burn through me as I realize what I must do. That was terrible thing to do to that girl. Why didn't Lily stop it? I was dumbfounded and confused. Was she my ally or enemy? I shook it out of my head and tramped on hoping to come across a spring. Luckily I found a tiny spring hidden in an outgrove of trees. It was extremely hard to find unless you looked really closely. It had a little pool and waterfall. As soon as I saw it, I plunged my face into the pool and drank to my heart's content. I spent the rest of the day there cleaning and drinking. As dusk fell, I became sleepy. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard someone calling my name, "Syminara!" I know that voice and I run to it without a moment's hesitation. When I get to the clearing where I heard him call my name. I see Turk over him with one of the curved knives. Josh is desperatley trying to get away, but Shelby has him a concrete grip. When I burst into the clearing everyone looks suprised, but then they smile. "Well well." Shine says, "You here to save your wittle boyfwiend?" I sneer at her and my eyes go to flames. "Looks like you left this." I say holding up the curved dagger. Shelby looks a little nervous as she says, "You can't throw. You can only shoot." "Oh can I?" I ask her in a sarchastic voice. Before anyone can do anything I fling the knife at Turk and it goes right into his head. Bulls-eye. I smile at Shelby as she looks in horror at Turk. She grabs him and helps him up. She says in a soothing voice, "Turk, oh Turk. You'll be okay. You'll be okay." He nods and his eyes roll back into his head. The canon sounds and Shelby starts to sob. Then forgetting everything else excpet me, she stands up. Her brown eyes are ablaze as she says, "You will pay for that Syminara. Right Shine?" Shine gives her a definite nod and says, "You will." I stiffen as the the Careers slip into the shadows. Turk lies on the ground, and I notice Josh still looking dazed. I go over and kneel beside him. It doesn't look like there's anything wrong with him. I help him up into my tree with the spring and he falls fast asleep on the extra cot I made. I look at him sleeping and ask myself. Why did I save him? Read Chapter 13! Category:Stories Category:Story chapters Category:Hollyshiftwell1